Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a Disney theme park ride and a series of films from the Walt Disney Company starring Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow. References * The third film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was spoofed with a movie poster at the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction, featuring Kermit the Frog in Pirates of the Amphibian: At Wit's End. * Pepe, Rizzo, and the Rats appear surrounded by gold and treasures from the Disney parks ride, in a 2009 commercial for the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. promotion. * Statler and Waldorf discussed Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in an episode of From the Balcony. * Kermit the Frog stands in for Captain Jack Sparrow in a Disney pin based on the ride and films. * In 2011, Kermit the Frog joined Ben Lyons on the "black carpet" for the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland. While many celebrities were interviewed, Pirates cast and crew included Jerry Bruckheimer, Penélope Cruz, Rob Marshall, Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Keith Richards, and Ian McShane. Kermit also dresses like Jack Sparrow to impress Johnny Depp. The end of the Muppets Studio's web video included a teaser for The Muppets coming to theaters later that year.eonline.com center|330px ''Pirates of the Caribbean: 4'' premiere photos Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-01.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-02.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-03.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-04.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-05.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-06.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-07.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-08.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-09.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-10.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-11.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-12.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-13.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-14.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-17.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-21.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-22.jpg| Muppet Mentions * Johnny Depp appeared at the 2009 D23 Expo dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow at the end of an arena presentation which had included a Muppets musical number. Jack said that he'd like a snack, and asked where that nice frog was who'd been on stage earlier -- "he probably tastes like chicken." Boucher, Jeff. "Johnny Depp (in Jack Sparrow costume) surprises Disney D23 Expo audience", LA Times blog. September 11, 2009. * Two songs from Muppet Treasure Island appear on the Pirates of the Caribbean-themed albums Disney's Ultimate Swashbuckler 10-Song CD Collection and Swashbuckling Sea Songs. Connections * Angus Barnett played Mullroy in the first and third films * Gregg Berger voiced Ammand the Corsaire in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game * Julianne Buescher voiced Tia Dalma in three Pirates of the Carribbean video games * Johnny Depp plays Captain Jack Sparrow in the films * Richard Griffiths plays King George II in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Martin Klebba (motion capture puppeteer of Frances) played Marty in the first three films * Bill Nighy played Davy Jones in the second and third films * Jonathan Pryce played Governor Weatherby Swann in the first three films * Clive Revill voiced British officers in the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game * Keith Richards played Captain Teague in the third and fourth films * Geoffrey Rush plays Captain Barbossa in the films * Zoe Saldana played Anamaria in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Sources Category:Movie References Category:Pirates